Just For You
by Vahkhiin
Summary: Forgive me Tifa, for I would give my life for you, because that’s what you’re worth to me. Death, please do not take me, I can't leave her, not now.. Clotif


_**A/N: **I've decided to experiment with a new way of writing a story. It's a one shot fic, but long enough to make up a few chapters or so. This isn't my traditional style of writing things so I hope I don't scare too many loyal readers away, hehe. Hmm.. As you can see, it begins at _**.I.**_ which is the Roman numeral for one. There are more as you go along, so you can understand when I've jumped to another part of the story, rather than it all just bunched together. I will warn you that each part, jumps back and forth in time. You will see when you have read. Enjoy.  _

_Note: words in** /..word../ **is a poem in which I have stretched out over the story. _

_Words in **.word.** is what someone has said to him in the past._

_Words in **..word..** is the flash back of a conversation._

_

* * *

_

**Forgive Me  
**_by Ashley125_

**.I. **

_/..Hold me../ _

It wasn't the platter and plonk of the rain, or the night or the quiet sunshine days. Not the roaring city of passing cars, and bikes which were too big for those tiny children. How about the sword? The one that saved many, it was huge, bigger than a normal sword that any man could ever carry. But yet, he; the hero, still he went and saved the world alongside that sword of his. It was big, yes it was, but not big enough to match his heart. That was much bigger. He wasn't like others, they saw what they wanted to see, but him; he saw everything. Every detail, each touch, each word, each gesture. He felt them all, and heard each sound. He never understood each touch, word or gesture. But he knew one thing, he knew her.

The girl who was now a lady of 21, she was the only lady of whom he understood. He understood her more than he did himself. She was a nice lady, one who bore long brown hair and eyes that matched the stars. She had a warm heart, one that guided any one into believing things they don't normally believe. She was his savoir, the one who saved him more than he could ever imagine. She was the only thing that ever made sense.

There was three different things about her, she had different smiles each time for different timings. And her eyes, the way she'd look at a child.

Gentle

Pure

A true mother inside of her. If she ever was one, he knew she'd be the best of them all. She wouldn't give too much or take too little. She would be just right. A mother who was patient enough to listen to two parts of a story when two siblings argued. Only she took the time to listen to Denzel and Marlene when they argued. She would sit there, hours on end to listen to each of their words.

The second thing was her ability of gentle words. She rarely shouted, and never raised her voice. And the last thing which magnified through her, that was her friendship. She cared for her friends, more than she could care for herself. He had run away from her so many times, but each time he returned, she held the door open and welcomed him home.

The past had haunted him, each word that had escaped her lips.

_Hey why don't we make a promise? _

She smiled

Always she smiled

Even when times were dark, she smiled.

He still remembered her angelic face that glittered with gentleness that night under the stars. Every word rang in his head, each letter, each own little meaning. It was the definition of everything, that was put into one word.

Promise

It was to keep a word and live by it for the rest of his life. A singular wish made by her that he remembered. There was no turning back after he said yes. There was no running away or forgetting. There was only a promise that lingered in his mind. He could run, but he couldn't hide. In his dreams it whispered, telling him of how he had abandoned her in Midgar. How he had left her with Denzel and Marlene. He never meant to, but he did and he broke his promise. The last promise that lingered in his mind, it was also the oldest of them all.

Their friendship began many years ago, before everything ever happened, he was just a boy. A shy introverted boy who rarely spoke to others. The quiet kid who never spoke unless the occasion called for him to. That was until he met her. She was the young outgoing girl who always managed to put a smile to his face.

_.Lets be friends. _

And they always were. Even until now. When the city was at its oldest, and ruins that were now written in history. 'Heroes' they were always hero's in the eyes of those who couldn't fight. They had defeated and brought peace onto the world more than any man could. He had removed a curse of the star shaped disease not too long ago. Kadaj, the man who passed himself as a follower of 'mother' in other words, Janova, had taken the name of Sephiroth. An evil and corrupted man, who seem to be his only enemy in every battle he fought.

Bang

Bang!

White light

_Falling _

Falling down

Darkness

In every battle, Sephiroth was the main target of goal. He was the ultimate master to ever evil that ever existed. The man who saw only himself and not of others. In a way, they were much alike. But one thing that differed them both, was friendship.

The last battle was always with him, the evil and corrupted man, the man who didn't see what others saw, he only saw himself. Sephiroth was the ultimate master to every evil that ever existed or was to exist. There could only be one evil as evil as him, and that was himself. He took what was not his, and gave what no one wanted. His mind was dark, so dark that he too could not see light even in the pure lightest of days. Only evil could do that.

The words that escaped Sephiroth's lips had haunted him to this day. It was the way he said them lowly with that evident smirk lingering within his eyes. It was ironic, how the evil of all evil was the evil of them all. Almost poetic, the words as they escape his lips.

_.What is most important to you?._

There were only five most important people to him. Two were not here, and three of them still lived. He had vowed, from his lips and his heart, in every whisper in every word he spoke. He vowed to protect at whatever cost, to ensure their safety.

_.Would you give me the happiness of taking it away from you?. _

Pure hatred ran through Cloud, anger and disgust seeping into his eyes. How could any man ever ask another man what was the most important? Only to ask again whether they could take it away. Any man with a heart would never take away another mans value in life.

White light clouded his eyes. All he saw was a white light in the distance. No sound, nothing. Just the white light.

_/..Guide me../ _

He fought with dignity that day, he fought with the power of will. Revenge, was part of it but didn't fill it completely. He did it for two friends who never lived to see daylight again. They gave their lives in return for many others. Only a true hero did that.

Now they stood up high in the sky, and somewhere they smiled down onto them. The two winged angels who found happiness with each other. It was funny how one could find love in the life that had no end. Up there in the place where there was only ever eternal happiness. When traditionally love grew down here, and then lived until they went up there and then to their next lifetime.

_.I pity you.. who understands nothing. _

Not like he ever understood it all. But there was one thing he knew that day, and that was the will to fight, the power within and the angels who looked down upon him. He wasn't alone, not really alone. There was always someone standing there beside him even when they weren't physically there. He had a family, people who mattered to him, who loved him more than he ever would know. He had friends, and a best friend. Two kids, and a sword. They stood by him always and he never knew, not until that day. Not until his enemy helped him see.

It was funny how he never realized all of this until his enemy dropped that famous line. What is most important to you? He was never able to answer that before, for he never had a whole heart to start with. He was once and experiment, always an experiment. That's what he told himself. But times had changed, and he wasn't an experiment, not anymore. There was much more than procedures and hypothesis in science. He was no project, he was human. More human than he ever could be. Not a clone, just a man. A man who remained the same since he was born. But the only thing that changed was his heart, and his mind.

"Cloud.."

_.If you get really famous. _

"Cloud.."

_.What is most important to you?._

"Hey Cloud.."

_.There is nothing that isn't important._

"Cloud…"

_.You'll come and save me, alright?. _

"Cloud!"

_.Hey, lets be friends._

"Cloud can you hear me?"

_.Whenever I'm in trouble, my hero will come._

"Please.. Cloud answer me.."

_.I want to at least experience that once._

"Cloud…!"

_.Alright I promise._

"Cloud wake up!"

And he did.

He saw her eyes glazed with water as she looked down at him. Her small hands clutched his chest, holding in the blood that was seeping out of him. There was red all around, but he couldn't see. He only saw her staring down at him with watered eyes. The girl who he always saw even in the darkness. She was his light to his dark path. The sun that lit up and the moon that shined. She was always the only one for him. She was Tifa.

Even the thought of her name brought warmth to his heart. She was the heart ache that haunted him. The soul he longed for and who he wanted to combine with and live forever. He pushed her away so many times, but she remained at his side, always ready to pick him up when he fell. It was times like this that reminded him of his past. Of how he had so ignorantly pushed her aside, in searching for something that wasn't even there to begin with. She had always been there, but he never saw.

He never believed

Never opened up his eyes

It was too late

"Can you hear me?" she begging, almost pleading for him.

He only saw her lips moving, but no words or sound.

He couldn't even hear the rain falling onto his face. Only feel it as it touched and dripped down his face.

Time had given up and had reached him now. Maybe this was all he ever wanted, to give up. Give up everything that ever mattered to him, so that he could forever linger in darkness. But that meant giving up everything he ever worked for. All the charm and elegant words to get her to look at him more. But that all failed long ago didn't it? It died along side the other part of him that perished long ago.

Then he realized, it was still the same day. The day that he defeated Kadaj, the one who took Sephiroth's spirit and mind. This was the day he fought with all his will and revenge for the ones who mattered to him most. He wasn't alone, he never was. It took him this battle, and death to realize that.

Death?

Despair?

Did he die? But then, what about her, that meant leaving her behind. He couldn't, not after realizing. Not after knowing everything he had kept deep hidden in his mind.

All the feelings.

The thoughts

Memories

Why?

Why couldn't he let go?

_/..Never let me go../ _

His blue eyes squinted from the sun that hung high in the sky. Her head had blocked its direct path into his eyes, and for a moment time stopped. He saw that angel smiling; she stood beside another angel who he knew well. This angel was bolder, and his wings weren't really showing much. He smiled and gave one of his famous cocky smiles and a wave. They were his two friends, the one who kept him company when he thought he was alone. There was always something about that familiar presence that evoked him. It made him remember the past, even detail that he kept tightly secure in his mind. They unlocked it and made him see.

_.Can't you see the sun that shines down upon you. _

He saw the drop of rain as time slowed and as it rippled into the river of his blood. She cared for him, the woman who now held him. She really cared for him this much to be the one holding him as he lived his last moments. No one ever cared as much as she did. It was every detail that told him so. The way she looked down at him with those watered eyes and the way she cradled him in her arms. This was more than friendship, more than best friends. He understood those words now, for he saw the sun that shined down upon him, it was her. She was his sun, his definition of life, and the will of living. Tifa.

_.Words aren't the only thing that tell people what you're thinking. _

And they weren't, he didn't need for her to say it. He already knew. There were always more feelings, he just didn't see. He felt them, but not completely. Only a little bit. He wasn't brave enough to see it completely. Not as brave as she was. He could only fight, only protect, he couldn't face it. But now, time was nearly up and he needed her to see. He wanted her to know, to listen to those words which he had been meaning to tell her. At least she would know when he was gone. So that she would live knowing that every time he smiled, it was for her.

All for her

Every smile

Touch

Word

Whisper

Always for her

Only Her

Only Tifa

A loyal friend who stood beside him always

His best friend

And he loved her for it

Loved her more than just friends

Much more and always

He loved her like how a man loved a woman

He would give

Everything just for her

Forever and always

"Cloud!" time returned and the rain fell onto his face as he looked up at her.

He could hear her words now. He heard him coughing a few times, and he shut his eyes in pain. He felt the wound in his chest, and the blood that was cascading out and air flowing into his body. This was the second time he was shot today. First was of Loz and now another psychotic man who was a follower of Sephiroth. Who could ever obey a man who was evil?

_.You're not alone anymore right?. _

That was why he lay on this floor. He took her bullet. The gun was directed at her. Tifa. The one who mattered to him the most out of everyone else. Without her, life wasn't worth living. They say, when a lovebird dies, the other dies along with it. He would die protecting her, than die without even trying. He would give his life, even if it meant that she'd forever live alone. For he would always be her angel, her protector.

It hurt; the moment the bullet pierced his chest. It hurt, but it saved her in return. That was all he wanted, all he ever imagined. All the pain he caused to her, this was his thanks. Her life was more valuable than his.

"Tifa.." he choked, as he struggled around for her hand. He felt her small hand slipping into his wet bloodied one, and for a moment he felt happy. Despite the fact that he was lying on the floor practically bleeding to death. He had found a place that his heart could call home. It was with her. Tifa Lockheart. It took him 21 years, and countless near death experiences just to discover this. And here he was, the last time he'd be near death. For it would soon take him and keep him in its darkness.

They say, death is like a hole, it is dark, quiet and surrounding, but it can never win over the light. For the light is never ending, and always shining with a smile.

"Cloud.." she said back, "We're going to get help," he knew that was a simple phrase to ensure herself that he was going to live. He knew what she felt now, for he saw it with his own eyes. He wanted nothing more than for her to smile again. Just one last time. He wanted to see her lips curl into that famous smile of hers, the one that always brought sunlight into his face. Actually, he wanted to kiss her. Just to feel her lips against his, just one last time.

He saw blurred images of people standing around them. He made out a few faces. Barret held Marlene and Denzel, and then there was Yuffie and Cid. Red who stood alongside Vincent and Cait Sith who sat on Red's head. The rest were strangers who were celebrating the end of the star shaped disease, well that was until that man came in with the gun.

He didn't care if he was going to confess this in front of them all. These were his last ever few minutes. The few remaining seconds that he could spend with her. Who cares about anyone else?

_/..Take me with you../ _

She was now stroking his face, tears dropping down her face each time she stroked. "Cloud..You didn't have to protect me..I.."

He coughed and shook his head, "I..I wanted," cough, he gripped tighter onto her hand "too.. I couldn't.." cough "let him.. shoot you.." he swallowed, "Tifa."

He felt his body choking with the blood. Time was really running out, and there was no running from it. No second chances. He had many second chances, he just didn't figure out the meaning until now. The last chances of them all and he wasn't going to pass this offer. He couldn't let death take his hand, not until he whispered one final thing to her.

"Cloud.." her beautiful brown eyes were pleading as she stared down at him.

He lifted a shaking hand, weakness running through him now. His glove had long come off, and for once he felt her soft skin beneath his finger. The tear which had slid down her face was now swept away by his soft touch. He had never known that by just touching her would give him the will to live. He didn't want to die anymore. Death wasn't as in inviting as spending the rest of his life with her. He wanted to continue living, to grow old with her, start a family with her. He wanted to share his life with her. That was all he wanted.

"Tifa I.." he struggled to speak. He clasped his eyes shut in pain a few times.

She brushed a finger across his lips, "It's okay Cloud, you can tell me later, you're going to be just fine.." she was crying furiously now, "It's just one bullet..." she winced at the blood that flowed out of his chest.

He forgot the pain for a moment, only focusing his blue eyes with those of brown. He looked up with her, imploring her with ever last inch of energy, he whispered "..I.." cough "I.. love you, Tifa… I.." cough "I..always have.."

He saw her eyes widening as warmth entered her heart again. Had she loved him too? Was that why she always stayed by his side? All this time, he never saw he never felt it.

But why?

Why was he so blind?

She shook her head, "Don't you dare Cloud.. you hear me… I don't love you okay.." she was crying now, choking as she said her lips. He knew she loved him too, deep in her eyes he saw it. "I.. don't..I won't love you if you die Cloud.. Don't you dare leave me here like this.. I don't want to be alone.. not when I can share the rest of my life with you.." was she scolding him? Of all times, the moment he's about to die she's telling him off. "Cloud.." she gripped his shirt tighter and pulled him closer, "You're going to be okay.."

He pulled her head down, and met with her lips for the first time. Her brown eyes locked with his, and somewhere between the loud gasps, and talking of the people, he felt her kissing him back. He pressed a last kiss to her lips, taking one last taste of her and savouring this memory forever. He drew back, their foreheads resting together, he brushed back her hair. Her eyes were wet with tears, each water dripping down onto his face. Her hand stroked his face again, as they kept still in that position, "I love you too Cloud.. I love you so much.. please don't leave me.." her voice was lowering into a whisper "..not now.. not when we can have so much more.." she whispered to him.

"Tifa I'm.." cough "I'm sorry.." cough.

She shook her head and held him tighter, "Cloud!" she begged him. "Don't leave me.."

"Aeris.." she looked up at the sky and pleaded.

Somewhere she heard it, his soft voice that entered her head. _"Forgive me Tifa, for I would give my life for you, because that's what you're worth to me." _

He closed his eyes.

Darkness

Nothing

Silence

Silence

Silence

Silence

Silence

Darkness

"What are you doing here?" the soft soothing voice entered his mind but he still didn't see anything.

"Didn't we tell you it isn't your time yet?" a boyish voice added.

"But I.." he began his plead.

Silence again.

Then there was the plat and plonk of the water.

The children whispering and adults talking.

The surrounding sounds came back to him. The people around him, and the familiar voices of his friends. He felt her warmth inviting him back into reality. She still held him. There was no more pain in his chest anymore. It felt healed, no blood, just his clothes and his sealed wound.

_/..I don't care where../_

"Oh my.." he heard someone whisper.

"Is he?" Barret's voice entered his surrounding of sounds.

"Alive?" Yuffie finished.

"His wound.."

"Cloud.."

_.I love you Tifa. I always have I always will. _

He blinked open his eyes slowly. He saw the back of her head, she was sobbing against his chest. He could feel her hot tears seeping into his clothes and to his skin. She didn't know that he was staring at her. She thought he was dead. Gone forever.

He lifted his hand and stroked her hair. He felt her muscles tense, and her sobbing coming to a halt. She lifted her angelic face off his chest and turned to him. His blue eyes met hers, and even before he could smile, he could feel her soft lips on his. She was pouring her entire heart out right in that one kiss; there was passion, anger, excitement, sadness, happiness. His hand found its way up to cup her small face. He held her cheek, brushing it gently as they deepened the kiss.

They had quite the audience, who were now cheering and whistling with happiness. He couldn't bring himself to complain, he didn't care if they saw a different side of him. He could only smile in contentment. He had this last chance to live a better life. He wanted to begin it now, with her.

She pulled back, heaving much air into her deprived lungs. Her forehead rested against his as she looked down at him, "How dare you leave me for that entire minute Cloud Strife," she told him.

"I didn't mean to," he said softly.

She smiled down at him, "It wasn't your time was it?"

He smiled back and replied, "No.. and not for a while too."

"Good," she said, "Because I love you too, and I couldn't imagine living without you."

"Tifa," he said, it sounded more of a question.

"Yes.."

"Could you ever forgive me?" he searched her brown eyes.

"For what Cloud?"

"The past, our promise, making you think that I had died."

She smiled again and pressed a soft and short kiss on his lips. "Does that answer your question?"

"Can you kiss me again so I can double check?" he asked with a smirk.

_.What are you doing here?. _

**.II.**

He looked down at the infant lying in his arms. It was so small, so fragile in his big arms. How could any mother abandon this child in the streets of Midgar? How could any man even allow it? Flesh and blood, pure innocence in the eyes of a child. What would posses ones mind to even leave this child alone? It whimpered for a moment, and he heard his heart crack. This infant needed a home, a warm loving home with loving parents. But he already had two children, two kids who he protected alongside Tifa. Another one wouldn't be much different? Would it?

He had seen the mother running away after throwing it onto the floor. Why would any mother be so cruel? Did she not love this child? Did she not love?

Without much doubt, he took one hand and held the child under the cover of his jacket and walked fast back to his home. The rain was pouring down upon them, and this infant was too weak to face anymore wet weather. Its diapers were soaked, and clothes were wet too. If he didn't get back soon, this child would catch a nasty cold and possibly fall into death.

He had been out that night, sent by Tifa to go pick up some take away food that Marlene had been wanting. It was ironic, how Marlene could turn down such a wonderful cook like Tifa. She had a way with her hands; the spices and how much was needed of each. Only Tifa. He thought. Only Tifa could do all of that. Look after the kids, cook dinner, make breakfast, serve lunch. Only she could keep up each day, take the time to listen to him, serve her customers. Only Tifa. Always Tifa.

They had gotten married five months after the battle; they were in love. In some ways he could feel her warmth present in the back of his mind. He mentioned this to Vincent in one of the reunions that they had met up in.

_I feel her warmth in the back of her mind _

_..Well you're in love are you not?.._

_True, but isn't that impossible_

_..Love unites two people, makes them one.._

Sometimes, he could even hear her breathing. Her whispers when she mentions her name to someone. Maybe he was just imaging it all, maybe it was just that.

He shrugged away his thoughts and continued faster through the rain. He stepped up onto the familiar steps, opening the door and entering the warmth inside. Denzel and Marlene sat at the table in the corner, quietly colouring.

"Where's Tifa?" he asked, the infant still hidden in his jacket.

Denzel's eyes shifted until it met the mans blue eyes, he smiled warmly. "She's upstairs in the bathroom."

Cloud smiled in return, and made his way over to them. He settled the take away plastic bag on the table. "Get four plates," he turned to Denzel, "Spoon and fork, I'll be back in a moment."

_/..Just as long as I'm with you../_

They nodded.

_Forgiveness was something I never wanted _

_..Didn't you seek it long ago?.._

_Yes_

_..So.._

_I wanted love all along_

_..And you got it shouldn't you be happy.._

_I am_

_..So what's bothering you Cloud?.._

_She deserves someone better_

_..Cloud Strife, trust me, you deserve her.._

_But Vincent, she's too perfect, to nice for someone like me_

_..Someone like you.. _

_But I love her _

_..Then be the man for her.._

_I will try_

_..Don't try, just do it.._

_I will _

_..Look to the back of your mind, and you'll see your entire life flash before your eyes, and you'll remember this conversation we had and realize that being with Tifa, is the same thing as being alive.._

He walked up the steps, remembering his words to Vincent. He meant every word, every phrase. He wanted to be the man for her. Evidently he wanted to love her and he did. There wasn't another woman, another living soul around that he could love more than he did to her. She would only ever be his one, his number one. His angel, his lover. With her, he felt his world come to a halt, and his sky's floating with blue skys. With Tifa, life was perfect, only for him.

Would he ever tell her? Every thing he ever felt? Would he tell her that every morning he woke, he'd watch her sleeping? Would he tell her that she was his entire world, every breath, every touch? Didn't she know that she made his heart stop each time she looked at him? Did she know any of this? Would she ever know? He could tell her. But he didn't want too, because she already knew.

He outstretched his hand to open the knob of the bathroom, but before he could turn it the door swung open. She stood there, eyes wide and then smiled.

"You're back," she smiled; her head tilted the side an inch as she stared at him.

He returned the smile but then looked down and outstretched his hand from his jacket where the infant lay asleep.

"I found her," he began, "she was beside a dumpster; crying at first, but then I took her and sheltered her under my jacket. She's so small Tifa, innocent, how could anyone abandon her?" he looked up to Tifa, his eyes already watering.

"Oh my.." Tifa gasped, she cupped her palm at the round of the infants head. "She's not even more than a week old.."

Cloud nodded, "I know.."

She looked back up at him, "We'll just use some blankets to wrap her up, we can get some more tomorrow."

They entered the bathroom; he turned the tap on, till warm water started to gush out and finally he stopped it and began peeling off the wet cloth and dirty diaper from the infant. It gurgled for a moment, as he lowered it into the tub. He made sure he held its head, consciously knowing that an infant's neck was its most vulnerable weak spot.

_/..I'll go wherever../_

She came up behind him, but kept still to continue gazing over him. He had every fatherly aspect in him at that moment. The way he washed the child gently, and made sure that he held its head in the perfect position. It was then that she knew he'd make a proud father to the new member of their family. She smiled, and brushed a soft hand over her flat stomach. She hadn't told him just yet. She was in her second month, and she had planned to tell him tonight. Maybe it would have to wait.

"Here's the blanket and the towel," she kneeled down beside him.

"What about a diaper?" Cloud asked.

"A small cloth and a safety pin will do for now," Tifa smiled warmly and rubbed her hand over the infants stomach.

The infant gurgled the touch, but didn't move otherwise.

"Tifa we can do this right?" he asked and turned to her.

"You're doing a great job already Cloud," she replied to him.

He couldn't help but smile, "Thanks."

They had wrapped the infant up in the blanket not too long later. He stood there beside her, staring down at the infant in her arms. She could have fooled him into thinking that she was a mother.

He leaned closer to her, "You look like a mother."

She blushed, "..Thank you.."

"Are we.." a voice from the door shattered the moment.

The adults looked up and saw Marlene standing there. "Is that.." she came over slowly.

Cloud nodded, "I found her in the streets.. Looks we're going to have a new edition to the family.."

She smiled, "It's a she too.." she beamed, "Wait till Denzel hears this, in no time we'll be having fun dressing Denzel up," she ran out of the room. "Denzel! Denzel! Guess what?.." they heard her yells.

"Going to be interesting," Tifa mumbled.

"Yeah it will be.."

He led her down the steps and introduced the new edition to the family properly. Denzel was hesitant at first when touching the child, but soon he eased out of his normal self and already loved this little girl. He held her a few moments later, earning bright smiles from Marlene who bounced around him happily. She chatted the entire dinner, about dress ups, and future games she'd play. Then again, Denzel didn't listen; he just stared down at the bundle in his arms.

He never said another word that night, but kept hold onto this bundle. It was after dinner, when they sat together at the lounge. He held the baby in his arms, staring down upon it. Then her eyes opened, revealing those of brown, just like his.

"She's my sister.." he whispered, staring down at her.

"Yeah you could say that.?" Tifa began; she took a step toward him, watching as he watched the child.

"No, she's really my sister. Her eyes, I remember my mothers eyes, they were like hers, identical," he said softly. "If you don't believe, take a test, but I know she's my blood related sister."

"But-" Marlene attempted.

"She does look familiar," Cloud added, setting a small smile on the boy's lips.

Tifa led Cloud into the next room, leaving the kids alone. She eyed him, her brows arching. "His sister? Cloud how can you tell?"

"She's got his face Tifa," Cloud answered, "Can't you see it?"

She shook her head, "I guess, if that's what he says, then so be it."

"Okay then," he nodded and began to make his way back to the lounge.

She caught his hand, causing him to come to a halt. He turned to her, "Tifa?"

"You know how you said I look like a mother?" she began.

He nodded.

She looked up to him and smiled, "Well actually I am."

She was..

They were going to be..

He was a father.

The thought hit him happily. Like a feather as it softens down on the pillow. He felt his heart roar, his spirit fly. He knew one thing, he couldn't love just her anymore, he felt love with another spirit. His child; Their child.

"Cloud.." she dipped her head down, to catch his lowered eyes.

He stepped forward, eyes matching hers. "So we're.."

She smiled and nodded, "Parents Cloud.. Real parents to our own child.."

He smiled, "Another new edition to the family.."

She laughed softly, "Well yeah.."

"We're going to have a big family.."

**.III.**

_/..Do whatever it takes../_

Five days after the scene at the church. The group of friends settled back down. Each going their different ways. Their separate paths.

Reno had left with Yuffie, mentioning something about love, and settling down. It was time they settled down. Loud and both hyper, they made a perfect pair. They seemed to fit up to each others expectations at the greatest level. That was what love did to us. Made us better people, and helped us to see the world for its inner beauty and to take things as they come and not to always live in the past. Love set the mind free, and helps even the blindest of all man see just one small little spark. It lifted the spirits, and soar them up in the skis and together it flies, it sleeps, together it dies, and forever lives.

Vincent left, his original last quote, "Where's the phone shop?" he smiled and left, with one last final word to Cloud. "Just another chapter in your life, make this one to smile about."

And he did.

Cloud had found someone to love, to take care of him. He found a place where he could settle down and stop running away from the past. For what haunted him, was also what eased his mind. Tifa. She held him back from feeling it all, but she also helped him see. The irony of it all. He laughed, and waved goodbye to his friend. Cid had given him a pat on the back, briefly stating that he'd never quite seen Tifa smile the way she did when they left the church. He was proud, they all were, and for once, he saw the contentment and smile in each of their eyes. Was this what they had always wanted? The hero to fall in love.

Barret said his goodbye, to his daughter again. She didn't cry this time, only held onto Denzel's hand and waved bravely. She had learned a lesson too from all of this; and that was 'One should not cry, if the occasion does not call for it.' She had a proper family with her now. She had Denzel, a brother look alike, and parents who had always been there, but not officially as parents. But now, they were more than just her parents, they were in love.

Red and Cait Sith left alongside Cid in his ship. They left with a smile, a proud smile.

And together they waved goodbye to their last friends of them all. Evidently, she was his last friend, but he would never wave goodbye to her. Not again, not if he could help it. If he ever went anywhere, she'd be with him, because this is where he belonged now, with her.

_..So you've found it huh.. _her soft angelic voice entered his mind as he watched the stars that night.

_Yes Aeris, I've got a home now_

_..Took you long enough.. _she laughed quietly in his mind.

_What do you mean? _

_..She's loved you since the very first day.._

_I know, and I love her too now _

_..Keep loving her.. _

_I will _

He did. Forever.

He looked beside him, she slept beside him now. He saw the small smile rested on her lips as she slept. Even as she dreamt, her smile was still evident on her face. She once had a quiet dim face but now she smiled more. It was him all along, wasn't it?

He felt her for the first time last night. It had been uneasy at first, but slowly they took it and danced the same rhythm they had always been dancing too. He danced, she followed, she danced and he followed. When they first joined, he looked deep into her soul, as she did onto him and for the first time, he saw himself staring back. His soul was no longer with him, but with her now. It always will be. She had taught him something valuable last night, and that was that he had to let go of the past, and move on with her. He smoothed his hand out on the flat bare skin of her stomach, and closed his eyes as he took in a deep breath of her flowery scent. She was warm against him; the revealing of her closeness sent warmth through his heart as he shifted closer to her.

He pressed a soft kiss at her temple, pulling up the blankets to cover their naked bodies from the cool air surrounding them. He smiled warmly and sighed aloud.

"Cloud.." he heard her soft whisper, and his eyes flew open. His blue eyes met hers, and he smiled.

"Morning.." he whispered back.

She shifted, bringing her hand around his waist, lay he head on his chest and snuggled closer to him. "I love you.." she whispered, pressing a soft yet gentle kiss to his shoulder.

"I love you too.." he whispered back, snaking his arm around her waist.

"Hmm.. breakfast sounds really good right now," she smirked, her eyes now closed.

He saw her smile, and couldn't help but grin wider. They had taken this to the next level, experiencing everything they ever wanted to experience. He sighed again and stringed his fingers through her soft hair. "Just a little longer," he snuggled deeper into the blankets beside her.

She nodded and kept silent.

But he didn't close his eyes, only kept watch over her. He loved her, he really did. Was it possible, for a man to vow that he'd give up his entire life just for her? He had proven that didn't he? He saved her life by taking that bullet a few days ago in the church?

"Tifa.." he said softly.

"Yeah," she responded gently.

He watched her closed eyes and then began, "I know this is all moving very fast for us, but I.."

Her eyes blinked open slowly and she looked up at him.

"I love you so much and I.. I can't, I don't really know how to go on living without you anymore, I've tried thinking about that and it doesn't really appeal to me very much anymore.." he explained.

"What doesn't appeal to you anymore?" she asked.

He looked away as if ashamed, "Death is the darkness where I thought I deserved to dwell.. but now, I'd rather live with you.."

She smiled and outstretched her hand to brush his cheek, "Then live with me Cloud. Nothing's holding you back right?" she asked.

He shifted his eyes back to her, "I've thought about this constantly, I um.. I mean.. I talk to Aeris sometimes and Zac as well.."

"In your mind she visits you?" she asked.

He nodded, "She helped me realize that I loved you Tifa. She also helped me see, helped me to construct this wonderful long paragraph that I had come up with myself to tell you but right now I can't remember.." he smiled wearily.

"Really now?" her brows arched as she shifted so she could look at him.

His smile faded as he began, "You're beautiful Tifa and I'd like to be with you forever, but before that, I want to ask you if.." he looked into her eyes, "If you would marry me?" he asked finally.

Cloud Strife, a quiet arrogant man who rarely spoke unless the moment called for it and here he was, asking her. The question that would change their life forever. He had built his courage, despite that it only took him a day.

She didn't answer at first, but the smile that grew on her lips told him otherwise. She nodded, and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. "Yes Mr Strife," she replied, "I'd like to marry you."

His smile beamed across his face, "Tifa Lockheart Strife.." he said softly.

"Has a ring to it doesn't it?" she smiled.

"Yeah.." he added, "It does."

_/..I'd give up my dreams../ _

**.IV.**

Seventh Heaven was a well known bar in Midgar, with a fairly high amount of customers that visited daily. Tifa was a much respected bar lady. She was also the boss, but she couldn't bring herself to employ others to serve the customers drinks. The fairly large number of customers had come in different times. Making her life easier, as to rarely get a busy time of day. This gave her more time to spend with her family at some times. Yuffie helped a lot around the bar, as well as Reno who popped in every now and then. The pair had settled down in Midgar. Yuffie mentioned something about there being too many family relatives in Wutai that bothered her and Reno a lot.

Their family had grown respectively; first it began with Marlene, then Denzel came and that was that. They were hard as it was, having to dismantle arguments between the two sibling like children. Then not too long ago, another child had entered their lives. A baby girl who Denzel had claimed was his sister. They didn't need to look twice to know that she was. She had ever aspect of her older brother in her. Her eyes had matched his mostly and her hair, the curls and her personality. They had given Denzel the privilege to name her, seeing as she was his sister.

He named her Kiara; who was now at a young age of 11 months. She smiled, and said the occasional Ga, or Goo and some other strange words which he hadn't heard before. It was all the doing of Denzel and Marlene, he concluded. The two rascals, who even though were much of a naughty pair, had some helpful moments where they'd look after Kiara. Which left him with enough time to carry the lovely bundle of display.

_/..And my world../ _

His son; their son. Their true son. Reiyh Wolff Strife, who had the eyes and looks of his mother, but the quiet personality of his father.

Cloud often sat on at the table at the corner with Rei in his arms, watching as his lover went about her daily job with Yuffie. Many customers stopped by him to mention what a beautiful baby he and Tifa had. Occasionally Denzel, Marlene and Kiara would sit with him at that same table. They would colour, whilst he sat with Kiara in his arms, and Rei in his small cot.

"Someone once told me that he didn't deserve this girl, for she was too perfect and kind for himself..." a voice awoke him from his thoughts.

He looked up and saw the same man he had talked to a while ago and smiled. "And I think he had it all wrong, didn't he?"

"Well you tell me..."

"Vincent!" Marlene looked up and waved a hello.

Denzel looked up, and smiled too. Even Kiara had outstretched a hand to this stranger. "Ga.." she smiled.

"Hello there," Vincent smiled to Kiara and then looked down at the small bundle.

"A beautiful son you have in there," Vincent lowered and gazed over the small baby boy who stared up at this stranger with bright brown eyes. He lowered his hand, and brushed his fingertips over Rei's soft hand. He looked back up at Cloud and smiled, "He looks like his mother, beautiful just like her," he turned and glanced around the bar, "Where is she anyways? I didn't see her on the way in."

"Oh.. Tifa is in the kitchen with Yuffie and Reno," Cloud answered.

"Yuffie and Reno," the vampire laughed, "They make quite the pair."

Cloud chuckled, "Yes, they do."

The two adults kept silent for a moment, gathering up their thoughts as they watched the children. Vincent now held Kiara as Cloud held Rei.

"It's been a while.." Vincent spoke.

"Yeah, the last time we had a reunion was when Tifa and I got married," Cloud answered and tucked in lose cloth of blanket that hung over Rei.

"One year to be exact, and here you and Tifa are, both parents already.." Vincent smiled when he saw the little baby encircling his hand around his father's thumb.

"I wouldn't trade this for anything," Cloud smiled and pressed a soft kiss on Rei's forehead.

"You were the fool who thought so otherwise."

"Love makes us fools," Cloud said softly and looked down at his son.

Then back up to Denzel who had taken after his name to be Denzel Strife. Then lastly there was Kiara, the little girl of which he saved that day. Marlene smiled to him and went back to her colouring.

"That makes you a fool, doesn't it?" Vincent asked.

He looked back up at the vampire and answered, "Yes," he smiled when he saw Tifa standing at the doorway staring at him. She smiled back and he finished, "I'd be the king of all fools, for every mistake I made I will never regret because it led me here," he smiled down to Rei.

_..If you look deep into the back of your mind, you would see your entire life flash through your eyes.. _

And he did

He had looked back and seen everything.

And he smiled.

_/..Just for you../_

_**- End -**_

* * *

**___Just For You_**

___Hold me  
Guide me  
Never let me go  
Take me with you  
I don't care where  
Just as long as I'm with you  
_

___We're lucky to be blessed  
By an angel up high  
She is my priestess  
But you are my lover  
You're my guardian  
And soul protector_

___Take my hand please  
Our time is running slow  
Take me someplace  
Take me somewhere with you  
I don't know where  
I don't care  
_

___Please forgive me  
For I would give  
My entire life  
And all of eternity  
So that you could live  
Even in a life without me_

___My whole world  
And my dreams  
I would give them all to you  
Because that's what you're worth to me  
You're my life_

___Never let me go  
Take me with you  
Lead me on an adventure  
Take me far away  
I don't care where_

___I'll go wherever, do whatever it takes  
I'll give up my dreams  
And my world  
Just for you _

**_- Written by Ashley125 -_**

___**A/N: **I hope you liked my one shot :) I hope it wasn't too long. The poem up there was what I wrote. It goes with the story, as you can see the first verse is in it. Thanks for reading. Do leave a review and let me know how I went with my experiment. It's my first ever huge! fic, so hopefully it was okay._


End file.
